I Hate You
by liondancer17
Summary: Dmitri is disgusted by Alfred. So he tells the American, expecting an apology. However, America decides to prove he's desirable, by using the Belarusian himself. AmeBel yaoi. Rated for delicious, lemony goodness.


A/N

Why yes, this is my first lemon. I hope you guys don't mind, I wanted to try this. Please review and help me improve, I hope this is good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Also, this is rated m, so please don't say this is inappropriate, like how Emo Vampire Chic got suspended for writing a lemon. -.- I'm pissed about that...

* * *

(Dmitri's POV)

The Belarusian glared with disgust at the American sitting across from him. The self-proclaimed "hero" was going on about his latest idiotic plan to "save the world". It wasn't as stupid as genetically engineering a hero to protect the earth, but it still got an eye-roll from the entire room. Involving noodles, a couple of shoes, and a team of octopi, it was definitely the stupidest plan yet.

Though it was rather amusing when he started describing the movement of the tentacles. Japan was very interested in that.

Just as Brother got his chance to speak, lunch break was called. It frustrated Dmitri that the disgusting American took up his precious brother's time. The other nations practically sprinted out of the room, leaving Belarus and America alone. America was packing up his things, and Dmitri walked over, standing right in front of him, arms fold and eyes narrowed.

"You're disgusting." Dmitri said flatly. Alfred blinked and turned around, tilting his head like a puppy. The Belarusian's nose wrinkled when he saw the chocolate bar sitting next to the folders. As if the pig wasn't fat enough! Dmitri gave a disgusted look, and threw the folder across the table. Papers scattered everywhere, and the American's eyes went wide in shock.

"You're a disgusting, gluttonous pig. Nobody likes you, you're worthless." Dmitri snarled. Hurt flashed in the American's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by anger and pride. The blonde stood up to his full height, towering over the Belarusian.

"What did you say?"

"I said you were a disgusting pig." Dmitri spat back. The American glared.

"I can get anyone I want, _Dmitri_." The American snarled, and Dmitri's eyes narrowed at the use of his human name. "Even you."

"I would never let you touch me." Dmitri hissed back. In response, Alfred shoved him against the wall, his hands lacing with Dmitri's, and pinning him against the wall. Dmitri struggled, but the American was much taller and stronger than he was. The taller blonde pinned him against the wall, leaning so close that Dmitri could feel the warmth from him penetrating his heavy coat, and filling his body with a strange feeling. America blew on his ear and neck softly, and Dmitri suppressed a shiver that crawled up his spine. The American suddenly looked at Dmitri, his blue eyes boring like lasers into Dmitri's indigo eyes. Dmitri was unable to look away from those eyes. Something in them was so enticing, so desirable. And there was a strange...emotion in them that Dmitri had never seen before.

It made him want to surrender, the look in those eyes. Eyes that looked at him with such desire, such gentle warmth and such...

No, not that...

"I want you." the American said simply. Dmitri's eyes widened, and he turned his head away from the American, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. His heart was pounding like a fast drum in his chest, and he could feel heat flush through his entire body. His breath came in soft gasps when he felt the American's lips touch his neck, nibbling softly on Dmitri's snowy skin. Dmitri took in a sharp breath when he felt one of America's hands play with the buttons on his heavy coat, undoing the jacket and letting it fall to the floor. Alfred paused for a moment, taking in how the Belarusian was no longer fighting. Rather, he was flushed and softly panting in the American's arms.

Dmitri took in another sharp breath when he felt the American's mouth move lower, softly kissing the Belarusian's collarbone. Alfred began to unbutton Dmitri's black dress shirt, exposing the white, toned chest underneath. Dmitri let his arms fall to his sides, too consumed by the feeling of America's hot mouth on his chest to care about anything. America bit and sucked on the white skin, leaving little red marks on Dmitri's chest. Dmitri shut his eyes and shivered each time he felt the soft, warm lips return to his skin, kissing ever so lovingly, before biting harshly. The Belarusian's knees went weak when he felt the American's warm, wet tongue flick into his navel, and then blow softly on it. Everything was so hot, and it felt so, so good. Dmitri felt Minsk strain uncomfortable against the zipper of his pants, and he shifted his hips, trying desperately to get friction. Pausing, the American looked up at him, and even just the look in his eyes made a soft moan escape Dmitri's lips.

Those eyes...the lust in them...Dmitri bucked his hips again, brushing against the American's neck. Even that soft little touch, barely a touch at all, caused Dmitri to tremble with pleasure.

The American ducked his head down, and lovingly kissed the bulge quickly developing in Dmitri's pants. The Belarusian gasped, throwing his head back and panting. The American undid the brass button with his teeth, and slowly, gentle pulled down the zipper. Belarus moaned again, throwing back his head. Alfred peeled back Belarus's red and green boxers, and kissed Minsk's tip, lightly licking the precum on the head.

Oh God...Dmitri could have cum right then and there, but he swallowed and held it in.

Alfred stood up to his full height, and pressed his hips to Dmitri's. With shaking hands, the Belarusian threw off Alfred's bomber jacket, and undid both his jacket and his shirt with record speed. He saw that Alfred's skin, though darker, was as flushed as his, and that the American was panting as well. Dmitri's eyes hungrily took in his body, covered in a sheen of sweat, and he saw the smooth muscles running under the American's skin. He felt Alfred's hands suddenly hook under his thighs, and the Belarusian hooked his legs around Alfred's waist, and a loud, feral cry escaped his lips when he felt Florida grinding against Minsk. Belarus undid Alfred's jeans and pulled out Florida, which was as hard as Minsk. Their vital regions slid together hard and fast, and Dmitri somehow felt even more turned on when he heard the delicious moans escaping Alfred's lips. Neither cared about the other countries seeing, all they wanted was each other.

Dmitri was suddenly on the floor, his legs spread wide, looking up into Alfred's face. He could see the sweat dripping down Alfred's chin, and he watched Alfred's hot mouth pant for breath. Dmitri arched against the hands on his thighs, shivering with anticipation. Minsk strained and quivered, thick and hard, beads of cum rolling down the tip. Any second he was going to burst, and he was damned if he wouldn't feel Alfred inside him before then.

Another moan escaped when he felt his legs hiked up on America's shoulders, spreading his ass wide. He could feel Florida against his entrance, and Dmitri trembled harder, arching as close as he could. He didn't care if he was a virgin, or how he wasn't prepared. He just wanted to be fucked by the American, he wanted to be dominated and fucked for everything he was worth.

"Suck." the American said suddenly. The Belarusian blinked, and saw three fingers given to him. "It's going to make you bleed and sore if I don't prepare you."

"I don't give a fuck! Just get inside me! Do it! Fuck me hard!" Dmitri snapped back.

"Are you positive this is okay?" Alfred asked.

"Just fucking do it!"

Dmitri screamed in both pleasure in pain as Alfred slowly, slowly entered him, filling him to the very brim. He threw his arms around the American's neck and pulled him closer, crying out louder as Minsk slid against Alfred's body. Slowly, the American began to thrust, just inching in and out at first, until Dmitri begged him to go faster. Everything was Alfred, everything was so hot and perfect and it filled him with ecstasy. He didn't care about their past, their families, or anything. Dmitri just wanted Alfred, he wanted everything about the American. He wanted him, and he wanted him forever.

He screamed again when Alfred hit his sweet spot. Minsk quivered, and Dmitri tensed, trying his hardest to hold it in. But when Alfred struck it again and again, Dmitri couldn't hold it in anymore. He came hard and fast, covering them both, until Dmitri collapsed, panting in Alfred's arms. Alfred continued to thrust, enticing small mewls from Dmitri, until he tensed.

"Do it inside me." Dmitri hissed. "I want you inside me."

"...okay."

He moaned again when he felt Alfred cumming inside him, filling him with warmth. Alfred then collapsed on him, and Dmitri wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. He lay there, basking in ecstasy, with the man he claimed to hate inside him, and in his arms. He stayed like that for a long time, until the American pulled out of him, and cleaned himself off. Dmitri still lay, his mind clouded with desire, until he felt a washcloth on him.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning you up."

"Why?"

"Because you're sore."

"...why are you being nice to me?"

"Because I hate you." The American replied. Dmitri was confused, but he said nothing.

Then Alfred kissed him. It was a warm, gentle, sweet kiss, and Dmitri kissed back.

"I hate you too."

Dmitri never said, but his fantasies of Alfred were replaced by fantasies of being fucked in the world meeting room by Alfred, hard and fast, and then covered in sweet, gentle kisses that tasted like the sun.

* * *

A/N: Um...review...I-If you want.


End file.
